


Pleasing the Emperor

by ReneDherbley



Category: Historical RPF, Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneDherbley/pseuds/ReneDherbley
Summary: Alexander was terribly nervous before his first official audience with the French Emperor but he couldn’t let it show. There was enough suffering and enough loss, and today he will do everything in his power to assure that Russia exits this war with grace and honour. His brother, his generals, his people – they are all looking to him to make things right. Today he would forget the jealousy, the pain and humiliation of Austerlitz and let his charm do the work.
Relationships: Aleksander I Pavlovich | Alexander I of Russia/Napoléon I de France | Napoléon Bonaparte
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Pleasing the Emperor

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was behind me but then this new Ridley Scott movie was announced and here I am again. In the Napoleonic fandom. The relationship between the two emperors always intrigued me, and even though I don't actually believe that there was anything more to it, the treaty of Tilsit is always a treat to discuss, especially since people rarely show things form Alexander's perspective. Anyway, this thing just fell out of me over the weekend and I wrote it mostly for my own sick pleasure. Enjoy.

From an early age Alexander was always under some pressure of expectation. From his grandmother, from his father, from his nation, from the glorious name of the conqueror that was given to him. He would always be judged and so he would always deliver what people expected of him. People wanted a popular handsome young emperor, a hero, a true monarch, and so that’s what he was, and he behaved accordingly. He knew all too well what happens to unpopular monarchs in Russia, and he would not follow in his father’s footsteps. He could charm anybody, shape-shift into anything they wanted him to be, and in the end remain uncovered, unresolved. For many he was a riddle – the Sphinx of the North.

There was nice warm weather when they arrived at Tilsit, and yet you couldn’t escape a certain dampness in the air. But that is a given when you hold a meeting on a raft. Alexander was terribly nervous before his first official audience with the French Emperor but he couldn’t let it show. There was enough suffering and enough loss, and today he will do everything in his power to assure that Russia exits this war with grace and honour. His brother, his generals, his people – they are all looking to him to make things right. Today he would forget the jealousy, the pain and humiliation of Austerlitz and let his charm do the work.

And so he does. When the two leaders finally greet each other on the raft Napoleon extends a hand but Alexander pulls him into an embrace instead. And soldiers cheer on both sides. The Tsar of Russia is doing everything right. 

When they spend hours in the tent discussing affairs Alexander smiles and he laughs at all the right beats. They derail the conversation a few times and talk about fashion or literature or art and neither of them seems to mind. Alexander admires the man’s military achievements and the ideas of the French Revolution. Napoleon in turn compliments his intelligence and beauty, calling the other ‘especially handsome’ and after a while this shameless flattery strangely gets to both of them.

“Mars the Peacemaker! Normally I would think this idea vulgar but it suits your Majesty so well!” – the Tsar exclaims as the subject of Napoleon’s new statue inexplicably comes up.

“Oh, that dreadful thing… I’m afraid there’s everything from Mars and little from me. An idealized physique, nothing more. But you, dear Alexander, you would make such a wonderful Phebus! It’s really a shame your image wasn’t carved into marble, portraits don’t do due justice to your stature.” 

Alexander knows why he’s here. Or so he tells himself trying to keep his composure before a man that conquered most of Europe. He needs this peace at a cheaper price than he can hope for, and if he can’t get it through military advances he would gladly use other ones. They continue this game late into the night, chatting, smiling, flirting. A brush of a hand, a nod, an admiring glance. By the time the sun sets down Alexander is sure – Napoleon would agree to any concessions he asks for. 

“It is dawn already!” – exclaims the French Emperor as the candles were brought into the tent, - “Truly time flies in good company” 

He briefly turned to the plate of fresh fruit and swallowed a few grapes as if remembering that they haven’t eaten much in the past few hours.

“Ah, Pinot Noir, they are so sweet but I can’t resist. Great wine too.”

“I’m afraid I never tried it.”

The Corsican turned to him with an expression of feigned disbelief.

“That is simply ludicrous! But I forget your country’s climate isn’t quite suitable for this sort.”

He picked a large juicy grape, almost black with ripeness, and delicately plucked it from the rest of the bunch. 

“Here, you have to try it”

Alexander extended his hand but the other man jerked away.

“Oh no, the grape juice is impossible to get off, you’ll ruin your gloves”

The Tsar started undoing one of his white gloves but the grape appeared right in front of his face. In front of his mouth, as if he were a child or a young sweetheart. Now Napoleon was looking at him expectantly and Alexander hesitated. If he simply brushed off the other man’s hand it would seem rude or at least dismissive. He spent the whole day trying to mellow down the French Emperor and he couldn’t risk sabotaging his work. After all, Alexander was here to please. He was here to make peace.

And so as if it was the most innocent joke, he gave one his charming smiles as he leaned closer and gently took the grape into his mouth. Napoleon’s fingers lightly brushed his lips but only for a second before the Corsican took his hand away and stared. His eyes were gleaming with triumph and something else Alexander couldn’t quite place. He was pleased.

“It is rather sweet. Generally I prefer it in the form of wine but this is… interesting” – the Tsar offered in a joking manner but the grape wasn’t as sweet as the smile on Napoleon’s face. 

“In vino veritas, isn’t it so, dear Alexander?” – he poured some wine into their emptied glasses, - “I offer a toast! For a new beautiful friendship!”

Both men got onto their feet with half-filled glasses. It wasn’t the first time they drank together that day but neither of them seemed affected. At least not by the wine. 

“For a new alliance between two great Empires!” – Alexander smiled.

“And two great Emperors!” – Napoleon raised his glass with a nod and the fate if the evening was sealed. 

The treaty would be completed and signed shortly after, and Russia would leave the war on rather generous terms. Unlike Prussia that would lose most of its territory. The Duchy of Warsaw and the Continental system were minor setbacks but Alexander could work with that. They would spend the next few days riding horses and awarding soldiers and going to concerts and doing all sorts of empyreal nonsense that Napoleon seemed to enjoy. And even though the treaty was signed and the conditions agreed on he would gradually allow more and more with the other emperor. Nothing scandalous but a hand on one’s shoulder, a kiss on the cheek, an occasional stroke of the hair. Which all seemed perfectly civil yet somehow felt borderline indecent. But even under the conditions of a political visit, Alexander would be lying if he said that he didn’t enjoy the other man’s attention. His hungry eyes and his awestruck smiles as they exchanged their daily dose of flattery and presents. He would be what Napoleon wants him to be. And the riddle would remain unsolved, maybe this time even to himself.


End file.
